Y olvídate y no olvides que el tiempo colecciona mariposas
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Es una plegaria de una atea al dios que va pasando por ahí, sin heridas aunque maltrecho y con unos ojos hermosos pero tan tristes, más decadentes que cualquier novela de Takatsuki Sen.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 003\. «Are you afraid of being alone?' Cause I am, I'm lost without you» [Tabla "Blink 182"; minutitos]

* * *

 **E** s una súplica queda, más bien temida (de decir) al romperle las costillas una a una con cada sílaba que pronuncia en sus labios temblorosos, al ritmo del crack-crack. Es un sencillo «No me dejes», dirigido a nadie particular. A quién se apiade y la escuche y le cumpla el capricho con amabilidad doliente. A su padre, a su madre, a Ayato que la destroza no en el cuerpo sino su alma a–

(¿quién eres tú? es la primera vez que veo un muchacho de invierno).

Es una plegaria de una atea al dios que va pasando por ahí, sin heridas aunque maltrecho y con unos ojos hermosos pero tan tristes —tristísimos, trágicos, más decadentes que cualquier novela de Takatsuki Sen—. Ella no espera una respuesta porque jamás se la han dado, más ahí está él, contestando. Y cada palabra suya se le mete en las venas cual milagro apunto de admirarse.

«No lo haré».

—Noloharénoloharénoloharé—.

Y la sostiene como ha de sostenerse una tacita de porcelana. Rescatándola de nada y de todo. Pero ella no lo conoce porque es un completo extraño tan níveo y hueco, pese a que hay varios ciempiés pululando en sus órganos y que aplacan la estática de duelo al recién devorado (¿Ka-ne-ki?).

Es una certeza (de que él estará ahí en las buenas y en las malas y en las terribles, que pese a ser alérgico a las sonrisas sinceras con ella hará un esfuerzo, que no se tomarán de las manos pero caminarán hombro rozándose con hombro). Es. Es.

Es una promesa.

—y él la rompe—.

 **;**

Ella cree que lo odia, entonces. Por ser un mentiroso, como Arata. Más se desprecia notablemente a sí misma en comparación (y no es sincera)

(ya que si hubiese llegado antes, sólo un minuto y ya, tal vez–). Pero es que resulta ridículo. El destino de Ken ha sido predicho desde tiempos inmemoriales, por seres místicos y ancestrales —de naturaleza verde—. Y no puede insistir. Así que Touka avanza a trompicones e imprudente se raspa las rodillas y se lastima los codos y se vomita el corazón; tratando de seguir, de no darse por vencida.

(ingresar a Kamii, pasear por los pasillos por los que él caminó, ojear libros y zambullirse en sus resquicios de locura).

Kaneki la observa desde los rincones blancos más recónditos, secretamente igual que alguien que peca, y en silencio, para expiar culpas. Entierra el rostro en algo que no es el cuello de Touka para olisquearlo, se trata de una imaginación, un recuerdo no creado, y huele a podrido más lo reconforta.

(Porque casi se ve con ella los dos volviendo a Anteiku y viendo de qué manera teñirle el cabello y que Hinami les ayude, con las cosas yendo a la normalidad otra vez, él igual de torpe en la vida y la muerte y sin necesidad de que zambulla las manos en charcos de sangre negra y espesa de enemigos que más que carne tienen odio y le saben a miedo —de que todo haya cambiado—).

Ken hizo una promesa.

—y él se aleja y ella sin su Polar naufraga entre la distancia de un hasta luego—.

 **;**

Sin embargo deben encontrarse una vez más

(y otra y otra y

oh Touka-chan has que se detenga todo

lo necesito lo necesito calma mi violencia

ésta que soy yo). Y Kaneki, señor desconocido con mismo rostro y mismas penas pero no igual humanidad, decide que es preferible devolverle lo que no es capaz de mantener. Se lo enreda entre los dedos, impasible, con sus dos lunas pálidas y grises perdidas en la gravitación equivocada, más allá del pavimento. Touka contiene el aire y no sabe cómo explicarle que lo extraña y que es un idiota y que por qué se lo regresa

(ese cariño recién nacido que todavía no aprende a andar por sí mismo y urge de ellos para sobrevivir, que se cae violentamente y Ken está demasiado ciego como para notarlo, con las manos salvajes de Touka cubriéndole los párpados y el aliento, arrancándole de jirones las mentiras y tez corruptas). Le rompe ella la armadura de aquel que no es príncipe de sus cuentos retorcidos, revelando un hijo desorientado.

Es una promesa.

—pero él se va nuevamente y de ella sólo quedan lágrimas dulces en el suelo—.

 **;**

Kaneki sabe que es un error. Que Touka tiene razón y (se preocupa, lo extraña, le canta maleficios) también a él. Sólo desea resguardar lo que es más preciado para sí, esos seres monstruosos e indefensos. Más lo está haciendo de una forma que no debería y por eso con cierta renuencia se come un «Voy a volver, déjame volver».

(A tus orbes de nube apunto de derramarse, a tu melena de grafito que dibuja noches acompañadas, a tus dientes sobre mis dientes).

Claro que todo se sale de control, aquel que nunca estuvo en su poder —débil, tan débil que se cautivó con las alas arrancadas de un ave mestiza y se las llevó al estómago, rasgándose con las plumas de diamante disfrazadas de carbón—.

Lucha y se retuerce y grita sin mover los labios y se encuentra con Arima, un muro impenetrable, y colisiona.

Colisionacolisionacolisiona. Hasta que olvida el dolor, y a Hide, y a Rize, y a Hinami, y a Shuu, y a Touka (¿…Touka quién?). Incluso olvida cómo respirar. Sumiéndose en un sueño eterno, el delirio viviente descansa.

Ken hizo una promesa.

—y ahora está muerto y sonríe a través de los ojos de los cuales carece—.

 **;**

Pero Touka tiene fe en él.

Se seca el llanto y tira a un lado la desolación. Es que Kaneki siempre ha sido un tonto dulce y demasiado amable y posee ésta clase de risa deslumbrante y pura luego maltrecha pero existente, quizá, y mirada de cordero degollado al que no le importaría no comerse, y pésima condición física en sus entrenamientos, y unos RC invisibles ante los detectores de las Palomas, y la costumbre de vomitar sándwiches sin elegancia. Y ella conserva las esperanzas y un llavero de conejo.

Murmura sólo a veces, en momentos de exhaustiva apatía «Tramposo desconsiderado, sí me dejaste». Y una sombra incolora le susurra que no es así a sus espaldas.

(Sigo aquí Touka-chan).

No obstante ella no lo escucha, sus oídos son sordos y debe crecer. No arreglarse las heridas, superarlas. Y abandonar las ilusiones raquíticas de conocer su felicidad, la de él, al tocarla no como ghoul sino mujer.

Es una promesa.

—pero él no está, no está… (y, de pronto, sí lo está)—.

 **;**

Sasaki la ve y Haise la ama y Kaneki la evoca.

(y Touka se rompe con soltura, digna de un premio). Siendo camarera en (Anteiku y) :re, y él un cliente recurrente, sus encuentros no son tan fugaces y casuales como aparentan. Haise se adueña de una servilleta de ella por accidente, junto a un par de hipidos suyos para nada ensayados como la sonrisa que le dedica.

—junto a los desvelos y las plegarias—. Touka comprende de inmediato que ese muchacho jovial frente a ella es por quien ha esperado tantos años y Haise entiende a su vez que esa jovencita es su alma —des—cosida. Casi siente el impulso de comprar un hilo y recortarlo, uniéndolos por sus puntas, no lo hace. Prefiere contemplarla y preguntarse qué clase de medias usará y si sus palmas de leche son tan suaves como aparentan y cuántas estrellas albergará en el epicentro de su alma, y en la piel también, por qué no. Resultando inapropiadamente romántico, la busca como el pájaro a su nido.

— Kirishima-san, ¿te importa si tomo asiento aquí, a tu lado?

Ken hizo una promesa.

—Haise la hurta y ella no halla diferencia alguna entre ambas pues son lo mismo—.

 **;**

Más Sasaki tiene claro que el hombre ahorcado en su interior lo emponzoña porque quiere salir y romperlos a todos tanto como él lo está. Negarlo es inútil. Y ese niño-hombre-insecto con afición a tronarse los dedos y las baldosas en blanco y negro le abruma.

(Dan las dos de la madrugada, las tres, las cuatro, ¿cuánto falta para mil?)

— Haise, ¿dónde estás?

Excepto cuando se halla con Touka. Porque con ella la violencia flaquea y se hace dócil y Touka y sus pestañas lo incitan a ser mejor, a no rendirse, a repetir Kirishima-san hasta volverse mudo y entonces besarla en el esternón izquierdo y comerla desde las puntas de los pies diminutos, sin que ella sufra jamás. Acunándola y tumbándola en el piso y que no duerman en lo absoluto para que las pesadillas no los ataquen y hagan poesías paganas y amateurs con sus cuerpos, pero sin rimas.

— Estoy aquí, Kirishima-san —balbucea.

(Sin mí, contigo).

(Y me quedaré).

(Porque es allí donde pertenezco).

Es una promesa.

—y él la cumple—.


End file.
